Berbeć
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Nie doczytanie szczegółów licytacji może wiązać się z pewnym małym, płaczącym i robiącym w pieluchę problemem.


**Berbeć**

**Autor:** Zilidya

**Beta:** Emerald

**Paring:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter.

**Ostrzeżenia:** Hmmm… nadmiar cukru.

**Notka autora:** Po namowach pewnej zakręconej panny :D, dałam się na mówić na napisanie tej historii, ale żeby nie było, dzielę się z nią. Tak w sam raz na Mikołaja.

Proszę brać opowiadanie z przymrużeniem oka, wszelkie prawa adopcyjne nie zostały wzięte pod uwagę. Opowiadanie pisane dla zabawy, nie dla zgłębiania zasad adopcji, materialnych opiekunów itp.

― Witam państwa na tegorocznej licytacji na rzecz domów dziecka dla magicznie uzdolnionych!

Burza oklasków spowodowała, że prowadzący na chwilę zamilkł, kłaniając się zgromadzonym na ogromnej sali.

Bal organizowano w hotelu tuż za bankiem Gringotta i trzeba było przyznać, że miejsce nie miało sobie równych, jeśli chodzi o styl i wyszukania.

― Dziękuję za tak liczne przybycie. To naprawdę wiele dla nas, a zwłaszcza naszych małych pociech, znaczy. Wszyscy znają zasady, więc nie będę zanudzał niepotrzebnie i rozpoczniemy od licytacji pani…

― Potter!

― Snape!

Obaj mężczyźni warknęli na siebie jednocześnie, starając się jednocześnie uchronić przed napojem tego drugiego.

― Nadal niezdarny? ― zauważył lodowato Snape.

― To nie moje spodnie ucierpiały ― rzucił chłodną ripostę Harry.

Severus Snape nie dał się łatwo sprowokować, usuwając mokrą plamę po winie, którym poczęstowała się jego garderoba. Elegancka trzeba dodać. Nie musząc się ukrywać w Hogwarcie i służyć wiadomo komu, mógł pozwolić sobie na gustowne ubranie.

― Co tu robisz, Potter? Rozdajesz autografy?

― Przypuszczam, że to samo co pan. ― Nie dał się starym nawykom i przemilczał resztę. ― Minerva czy Hermiona? ― Podał byłemu profesorowi nowy kieliszek, odwracając się w stronę sceny, gdzie kolejne panny i panie zostawały licytowane.

― A próbowałeś kiedyś, Potter, sprzeciwić się McGonagall?

― I wszystko jasne. ― Uśmiechnął się słabo Harry, wypijając powoli swój sok. ― Wolałbym wpłacić jakąś sumę na sierociniec, niż tu siedzieć, ale Hermiona nie dała się tak łatwo zbyć.

― Większa kwota jest przy obecności towaru, tak przynajmniej stwierdziła Minerva ― dodał mistrz eliksirów.

― Chyba obgadały to wcześniej, bo usłyszałem ten sam argument ― westchnął ciężko Gryfon.

Stali koło siebie przez dłuższą chwilę milcząc i pijąc swoje napoje.

― Mam propozycję ― odezwał się nagle Harry. ― Obaj nie bardzo mamy ochotę na randki w ciemno z osobami, które nas wylicytują, prawda?

― Kontynuuj.

― Licytujmy się nawzajem, stać nas na to. Sierociniec dostanie pieniądze. Minerva i Hermiona będą zadowolone, że tu byliśmy, a my wrócimy do siebie, by robić to, co dotychczas mieliśmy w planach.

― Po raz pierwszy mówisz rozsądnie, Potter.

― Zdarzają mi się przebłyski geniuszu. Umowa?

― Umowa ― zgodził się mistrz eliksirów, przypieczętowując pakt uściskiem dłoni.

Sprawa poszła szybko. Kwota, którą rzucił Severus za Harry'ego nie została podbita. Po pierwsze była wysoka, po drugie jakoś nikt nie kwapił się, by stanąć w szranki z Bohaterem.

Gdy on sam stanął na scenie, Potter poczekał kilka minut, by podenerwować trochę Snape'a i podbił cenę tak wysoko, że nawet Draco Malfoy warknął na niego, że kompletnie oszalał. Oklaskom i gwizdom nie było końca.

― Proszę państwa, tego jeszcze nie było. Taka piękna kwota na nasze domy… ― Głos prowadzącego załamał się, ale mężczyzna szybko się otrząsnął i kontynuował: ― Dziękujemy bardzo wszystkim. Dalsze instrukcje i odbiór pociech podamy zaraz, gdy zakończymy wszystkie finansowe sprawy.

― Odbiór pociech?!

― Odbiór pociech?! ― Severus pochylił się nad biurkiem, strasząc kobietę, która odbierała od nich wylicytowane kwoty. ― Jakich pociech?!

Powtarzał to średnio co kilka minut, gdy stali w kolejce, a teraz dostało się biednej kobiecie.

― Snape, przestań. To pewnie jakieś nieporozumienie.

― Proszę panów, wszystko jest napisane w zaproszeniu. Przybycie i wzięcie udziału w licytacji magicznie zobowiązuje was do wzięcia na dwa miesiące jednej z naszych pociech. Wszystko jest jasno wytłumaczone i każdy z zainteresowanych o tym wiedział. Nikt inny nie pro…

― Myśmy nie wiedzieli! Co ja mam niby zrobić z tym dzieckiem? Przerobić na eliksir? ― oburzył się Severus.

― To akurat nie byłby pierwszy raz, jeśli wierzyć w plotki z Hogwartu ― szepnął pod nosem Harry, ale i tak Severus usłyszał.

― Potter!

― Niestety nie mogę panom pomóc. Aktywowaliście już zaklęcie i nie możecie się wycofać. Dziecko przywiezione zostanie do jednego z panów jutro około ósmej rano.

― A jeśli go nie przyjmiemy, tylko odeślemy z powrotem? ― dopytywał mistrz eliksirów na granicy wybuchu.

― Zaklęcie jest nieszkodliwe, jeśli je pan złamie ― rzuciła sarkastycznie kobieta, wcale się go nie bojąc. ― Wszystkie gazety sie o tym dowiedzą, a myślę, że pan Potter wie, jakie mogą być tego skutki. Jak dotąd nikt jeszcze nie złamał czaru, choćby ze względu na ten rozgłos, który aktywuje złamane zaklęcie. Panowie, dwa miesiące to naprawdę nie tak długo, a możecie naprawdę umilić dziecku wakacje. Czy to aż takie trudne?

― Proszę się nie martwić, zajmę się dzieckiem ― odezwał się Potter, podpisując dokument. ― Nawet jeśli pan Snape nie jest tym zbyt zadowolony, mogę się zająć malcem sam.

― Nie może pan. Zaklęcie zobowiązuje was do stworzenia dziecku coś w rodzaju rodziny zastępczej. Musicie zajmować się nim razem, przez całą dobę.

― Co jeszcze? Potter ma się do mnie wprowadzić?

― Albo pan do niego ― zaproponowała niezrażona kobieta.

― Pani sobie kpi!

― Wszystko było w zaproszeniu. Nie moja wina, że go panowie nie przeczytali. Proszę już nie robić zamieszania. Mam jeszcze kilka par, które czekają na swoje pociechy. To duże szanse dla dzieci. Mogą znaleźć nowy dom, albo chociaż spędzić dwa miesiące poza sierocińcem.

Potter odszedł kawałek, odciągając Snape'a. Reporterzy ciągle robili im zdjęcia, choć nie podchodzili na tyle blisko, by usłyszeć ostatnią wymianę zdań.

Mistrz eliksirów warknął pod nosem:

― W co ta kobieta mnie wpakowała?

― Nazwałbym to przymusowym małżeństwem na okres dwóch miesięcy.

― Słucham? ― Mężczyzna podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Pottera, zagłębionego w czytaniu zaproszenia.

― Miała rację. Tu wszystko pisze. Wzięcie udziału w charytatywnej licytacji zobowiązuje licytowanego i licytującego do wzięcia pod opiekę podopiecznego z sierocińca. Zaproszenie aż ocieka magią.

― Zamorduję McGonagall!

― Dyrektorkę Hogwartu? W wakacje? Życzę powodzenia. Pewnie już dawno ona i Hermiona dały nogę i ukryły się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Na przykład na Bahama. Już słyszę, że to dla naszego dobra, choć pewnie myślą, że mamy jakieś panie do pary.

― I tak jej nie odpuszczę.

― Spokojnie. Lepiej chodźmy się przespać. Rano przybędzie dziecko. Trzeba mu będzie poświęcić trochę czasu. ― Pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia.

― Potter! Są wakacje! Nie interesują mnie żadne bachory w czasie wolnym.

― Sam się nim zajmę. Muszę tylko przebywać blisko. Woli pan mój czy swój dom?

― Słucham?

― Dom. Dziecko gdzieś musi spać. Mój czy pański? ― tłumaczył cierpliwie.

― Nie będę mieszkał u ciebie, Potter.

― W porządku. Koło siódmej zjawię się ze swoimi rzeczami w pana domu.

Snape sapnął zrezygnowany. Zaklęcie było nieugięte, a alternatywa jego złamania jeszcze gorsza.

― Żadnych kobiet. Żadnej głośnej muzyki. Preferuję ciszę.

― Ja też. Muzyki zwykle słucham przez słuchawki.

― U mnie w domu nie działają zabawki mugoli.

― W porządku. Mam mp3 uodpornione na magię.

Harry naprawdę był cierpliwy. Zbyt dobrze znał Snape'a, aby mógł spodziewać się po nim innego zachowania. Nawet jeśli sam był zaskoczony tym, co zapisano drobnym drukiem pod zaproszeniem, to przecież nie była to wina dziecka, które przypadło im w udziale. To niedopatrzenie nie powinno szkodzić malcowi, bo Harry'emu nie chciało się doczytać, lub dowiedzieć szczegółów. Sama Hermiona pewnie też coś wspominała, bo przecież nie rzuciłaby mu dziecka w ramiona. Prawda? A może by to zrobiła? Przecież wiedziała o…

Teraz to już i tak nieaktualne. Nie pozwoli dziecku cierpieć, bo humorki Snape'a na pewno by mu zaszkodziły.

Snape warknął, gdy ktoś natarczywie po raz kolejny zapukał do drzwi jego domu. Było dopiero po szóstej i nie sądził, żeby to już był Potter.

Prawie wyszarpnął drzwi z zawiasów i już miał wrzasnąć na natręta, gdy ujrzał przed sobą kobietę, która była obładowana sporym bagażem. Zamrugał zdziwiony.

― Dzień dobry. Slay Ers z sierocińca, panie Snape. Pan Potter przekazał, że mogę zostawić u pana wszystkie rzeczy naszej pociechy. Proszę. ― Wcisnęła mu trzy pakunki, kontynuując: ― Pan Potter zajmuje się już dzieckiem i kazał przekazać, że przybędzie tak, jak było wcześniej ustalone. Do widzenia i do zobaczenia za dwa miesiące.

I zniknęła.

Severus zamrugał, trzymając bagaże i rozglądając się na boki, czy któryś z sąsiadów-mugoli nie widział, jak kobieta deportowała się spod jego drzwi.

― Mamy dziewczynkę.

Głos zza jego pleców oznaczał przybycie Pottera.

― Kto pozwolił ci korzystać z mojego kominka? ― warknął, zamykając nogą drzwi i rzucając bagaże na podłogę.

― Delikatniej, tam są butelki.

― Butelki? ― Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że koło Pottera nie stoi żadne dziecko. A sam Gryfon trzyma niewielkie zawiniątko. ― Niemowlę?

― Tak. Ma trzy miesiące i nazywa się Marie.

― Oni chyba oszaleli! I my niby mamy wiedzieć jak zająć się niemowlakiem?!

Potter wyraźnie stężał.

― Nikt nie każe ci się nią opiekować, Snape. Jak powiedziałem wczoraj, sam wszystkim się zajmę. Możesz wracać do swojego laboratorium, czy co tam aktualnie robisz. Potrzebuję tylko pokój oraz dostęp do kuchni, a także do łazienki. I przestań krzyczeć, obudzisz ją.

Choć sam nie podniósł głosu, maleństwo i tak się obudziło.

― Rób, co chcesz, Potter. Cały parter jest do twojej dyspozycji. Pokoje gościnne są na końcu korytarza.

Zostawił go, schodząc schodami do piwnicy, w której urządzone miał laboratorium.

― Cii, maleńka. Zaraz dam ci jeść i sprawdzimy, czy wujkowi Severusowi nie zrobiłaś jakiejś niespodzianki w pieluchę. ― Usłyszał delikatny głos młodego mężczyzny. ― Jak będzie za bardzo cię straszył, to podrzucimy mu ją do laboratorium. Dobra, Marie?

Nie sądził, aby tak mały berbeć rozumiał sens wypowiedzi, ale zanim zamknął drzwi do swojej samotni usłyszał cichutki śmiech dziewczynki.

Potter westchnął ciężko, kładąc dziewczynkę na środku łóżka, obkładając ją poduszkami.

― Stworek.

Skrzat pojawił się natychmiast.

― Panicz wzywał.

― Przygotuj mleko dla Marie. Potem miejsce do spania przy moim łóżku. Jej rzeczy są przy drzwiach. Łóżeczko powinno przybyć lada chwila, zamówiłem je wcześniej. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, Mrużka powinna być wolna.

― Tak, paniczu.

Szczebiot dziewczynki zwrócił ponownie jego uwagę.

― Zajmę się tobą, Marie. Nawet jeśli Nietoperz nie chce cię widzieć, nie będziesz sama.

― Mleko dla panienki, paniczu. Czy mam ją nakarmić?

― Nie trzeba, Stworku. Sam to zrobię.

Pierwszy raz karmił małe dziecko, ale poza wygodnym ułożeniem dziewczynki na kolanach, nie sprawiło mu to żadnych trudności. Mała wręcz dossała się do smoczka, łapiąc go za kciuk, gdy chciał odsunąć z czoła czarny loczek. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki. Gdyby podniósł głowę, dostrzegłby Severusa, przyglądającego mu się przez uchylone drzwi.

Snape nie miał zamiaru podglądać. Chciał tylko sprawdzić, czy Potter daje sobie radę. Co jak co, ale nie miał zamiaru zostać posądzony, że w jego obecności jakiemuś dziecku stała się krzywda.

Gdy zobaczył smutny uśmiech Gryfona, który właśnie karmił dziewczynkę, coś w nim drgnęło.

Dlaczego Potter, sława całego Czarodziejskiego Świata, jest załamany, patrząc na niemowlę w swoich ramionach?

Chrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę i wchodząc do pokoju.

― Już się przywiązałeś? Będzie tu tylko dwa miesiące.

― Coś chciałeś, Snape? Jeszcze nie zdążyła nahałasować, ani nabrudzić ― burknął Harry, odwracając głowę w stronę okna.

Snape zmarszczył brwi. Gryfon nigdy nie uciekał, a teraz nawet nie chciał na niego spojrzeć, choć zwykle mordował go spojrzeniem.

― Przyszedłem tylko powiedzieć, że skrzaty mogą się nią zająć, gdybyś czegoś nie wiedział.

W tej chwili Stworek pojawił się z łóżeczkiem i rzeczami dziecka.

― Jak widzisz, bardzo dobrze o tym wiem. Jednak to ja mam zamiar się nią opiekować, a nie oddawać skrzatom. To dziecko, a nie zabawka. Żywa istota. Potrzebuje uczucia i czyjejś obecności, ale ty możesz o tym…

― Radzę ci nie kończyć, Potter! ― warknął na niego i wyszedł.

Powstrzymał się jednak od trzaśnięcia drzwiami. Dziewczynka w ramionach młodego mężczyzny właśnie przysypiała, kończąc swój posiłek.

Pierwszy dzień minął spokojnie. Wyjątkowo spokojnie.

**

Czterokrotna pobudka w nocy dała się trochę we znaki Harry'emu. Stworek poinformował go, że to normalne i nawet zaproponował pilnowanie Marie. Odmówił. Chciał karmić i przewijać małą sam, choć początkowo do tego drugiego potrzebował instrukcji skrzata.  
W efekcie rano był niewyspany.  
Po nakarmieniu dziewczynki zdecydował się na zabranie jej do ogrodu.  
Środek lata był tego roku ciepły i, gdy dziecko smacznie zasnęło w cieniu drzewa, pozwolił sobie na to samo. Miał czujny sen i nie sądził, aby płacz go nie obudził. A w zamkniętym i zabezpieczonym zaklęciami ogrodzie nic im nie groziło.  
Kilka godzin później obudziło go słońce, padające bezpośrednio na twarz. Zerwał się na równe nogi, gdy nie zauważył koszyka z małą koło siebie.  
Wpadł do salonu przez taras i natychmiast usłyszał śmiech dziecka, dolatujący z kuchni. Wtórował on głosowi Snape'a, który tłumaczył jak przygotować gulasz.  
― Musisz pamiętać, że marchewkę wrzucasz na sam koniec, inaczej się rozgotuje.  
Harry nigdy dotąd nie słyszał, aby mistrz eliksirów mówił takim tonem. Miękkim, dźwięcznym, powodującym u niego dziwne ciarki na całym ciele.  
― Nie stój tak, Potter. ― I znów wrócił zwyczajny Snape. ― Następnym razem, jak zbierze ci się na spanie w dzień, zawołaj skrzata. Nadal jesteś tak samo nieodpowiedzialny jak kiedyś.  
― Przepraszam.  
― Wykąp ją. ― Severus delikatnie wyjął Marie z koszyka, w którym leżała nad wyraz spokojnie, gdy mówił do niej starszy z mężczyzn. ― Potem przyjdź na obiad, akurat powinien być gotowy.  
Co do kąpieli Harry wolał nie ryzykować i tę czynność pozostawił skrzatowi, mówiąc do dziewczynki, by odwrócić jej uwagę. Potem otrzymał zawiniątko pachnące oliwką i szczebiotające w najlepsze. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty iść do Snape'a. Wolał siedzieć w fotelu przy oknie i cicho szeptać do dziecka, które słuchało go z szeroko otwartymi oczkami, pochłaniając swój posiłek z butelki. W pewnej chwili maleńka rączka znów złapała go za palec i nie puściła.  
Harry zamilkł.  
Nie potrafił w tej chwili wydobyć z siebie słowa. Po prostu ugrzęzły mu w gardle, w którym pojawiła się nagle ogromna gula, niedająca się przełknąć. Pojedyncza łza potoczyła się po policzku w tej samej chwili, w której do pokoju wszedł Severus.  
― Obiad gotowy. Nie musisz jej prać z namaczaniem, Potter.  
Nawet jeśli mistrz eliksirów coś zauważył, nic nie powiedział. Odwrócił się i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Jednak, gdy wrócił w stronę kuchni, zatrzymał się i spojrzał w głąb korytarza, gdzie znajdował się tymczasowy pokój gościnny.

Potter był sierotą. Każdy o tym wiedział. Czyżby właśnie opłakiwał rodziców? Trzymanie dziecka ramionach musiało mu przypomnieć, co stracił, gdy Czarny Pan wtrącił się w jego życie.

Osobiście Severus Snape miał już powyżej uszu dzieci, jednak Marie była spokojnym niemowlęciem, nawet jeśli nie miał z nimi zbyt często styczności. Jedynie w niezwykłych przypadkach, gdy jako warzyciel musiał coś skonsultować z uzdrowicielami w Świętym Mungu. To wszystko.

Gdy Potter zasnął w ogrodzie, a ona sama się obudziła, nie płakała. Bawiła się kawałkiem kocyka w ciszy, jakby czekając cierpliwie, aż jej opiekun się obudzi. Gdy podszedł, uśmiechnęła się, pokazując bezzębne dziąsła i machając nóżkami, domagała się uwagi. Musiała nieźle dać w kość Potterowi, skoro się nie obudził, ale z drugiej strony dziecko nie płakało, a nawet nie zaśmiało się, by wydać jakikolwiek dźwięk, mogący go zaalarmować. Była cichutka jak myszka.

Dwa kolejne dni minęły w ciszy. Czasami można było usłyszeć tylko wesoły śmiech dziecka.

Mężczyźni w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Potter jadł sam, w towarzystwie Marie, nie przychodząc do kuchni. Jeśli coś potrzebował, prosił o to skrzata.

Snape'owi to nie przeszkadzało, dopóki mógł w spokoju pracować.

Gdy w nocy usłyszał płacz i nie ucichł on po kwadransie, zareagował.

Potter, w samych spodniach od piżamy, z małą na rękach chodził po pokoju, próbując ją uspokoić. Marie była niezdrowo zarumieniona.

― Ma gorączkę ― powiedział tylko Harry, widząc go w drzwiach.

Severus bez słowa odebrał mu małą, położył na łóżku i zaczął badać. Wykluczył kolkę, bo brzuszek miała miękki. Na ząbkowanie było za wcześnie. Na koniec rzucił czar diagnostyczny, ale nawet on nie wykazał niczego niepokojącego poza podwyższoną temperaturą. Zadał Potterowi jedno pytanie, choć doskonale znał na nie odpowiedź:

― Nie zawiało jej na spacerze?

― Nie było dziś wiatru. Było tak gorąco, że większość dnia przesiedzieliśmy w cieniu na tarasie. Co jej jest?

― Ma gorączkę ― stwierdził Severus.

― To wiem, ale dlaczego?

― Nie wiem ― odparł spokojnie. ― Czasami dzieci mają gorączkę bez wyraźnego powodu. Przyniosę eliksir i to powinno pomóc.

― A jeśli jest poważnie chora?

― Nie panikuj, Potter. Zaklęcie by to wykazało. Dostanie miksturę przeciwgorączkową i spokojnie zaśnie. Nic jej nie będzie.

Harry zagryzł wargi, na końcu języka mając parę słów na temat bezduszności i gruboskórności mistrza eliksirów.

Mężczyzna po chwili wrócił z fiolką i łyżeczką.

― Rozcieńcz jej to z odrobiną mleka. Łyżeczka co dwie godziny. Cztery porcje powinny wystarczyć. Może też pić wodę zamiast mleka, gdyby była spragniona.

― Dziękuję ― odezwał się cicho Potter, odbierając lekarstwo.

Dziewczynka przez cały czas płakała, trzymając go za palec, ale Harry nie wypuścił jej nawet, gdy odbierał buteleczkę od Severusa.

Rankiem Snape zobaczył o wiele zdrowsze dziecko na rękach mężczyzny, którego twarz świadczyła o całonocnym czuwaniu. Podkrążone oczy, blada skóra i lekko zamglone spojrzenie.

― Nie minął nawet tydzień, a ty już wyglądasz jak zombie, Potter. Dlaczego nie poprosisz o pomoc skrzatów?

― Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru jej nikomu oddawać!

Severus zastanawiał się, czy to przejęzyczenie to wina niewyspania, czy czegoś innego.

― Powinieneś odpocząć. Nic jej nie będzie przez kilka godzin, jeżeli przypilnują ją skrzaty ― próbował go namówić na zmianę decyzji.

― Nie.

― Uparty osioł ― mruknął mężczyzna, podejmując inną decyzję. ― W takim razie zostaw ją mnie i idź się przespać. Niewyspani Gryfoni robią się irytujący, a nie mam ochoty się z tobą użerać przez resztę dnia, gdy jesteś w tak podłym nastroju.

― Nie oddasz jej skrzatom? ― Już samo pytanie świadczyło, że Potter był zmęczony, a jego zgoda, co do osoby Snape'a, tylko to potwierdzała.

― Nie.

― Obiecujesz?

― Mam ci złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę, Potter?! ― warknął zniecierpliwiony mistrz eliksirów, odbierając mu dziecko. ― Idź spać, bo wpadasz w paranoję.

Pokonany siłą argumentów i własnym zmęczeniem Gryfon znikł na końcu korytarza. Severus chwilę patrzył na Marie, która obserwowała go dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Westchnął krótko i przeszedł z nią do salonu. Skoro obiecał temu dziwnie zachowującemu się Gryfonowi, że zajmie się małą, to niestety będzie musiał przenieść się do parteru i to dosłownie. Wezwany skrzat przyniósł mu koc. Taki ogromny, niebieski, z pomarańczowymi wzorami, który rozłożony na podłodze pozwolił dziecku trochę się pogimnastykować. Na razie podnosiła tylko główkę i sięgała niezdarnie rączkami w stronę przedmiotów, które podsuwał jej Severus. Stary podręcznik wróżbiarstwa, który jakoś się plątał, wkrótce został obśliniony, ale przynajmniej raz w swym życiu okazał się pożyteczny.

Marie była naprawdę cicha. W pewnej chwili Severus nawet miał podejrzenie, że może nie słyszy, ale zareagowała, gdy się odezwał, odwracając główkę w jego stronę.

Nie płakała, gdy zapełniła pieluchę. Nie płakała, gdy była głodna. W obu przypadkach robiła się markotna i zaczynała się wiercić, ale to wszystko z jej strony, co zaobserwował.

Potter wstał późnym popołudniem, gdy Snape właśnie karmił dziewczynkę w fotelu bujanym na tarasie.

― I wtedy smok wzbił się w powietrze, starając się dogonić tego irytującego bachora, który próbował ukraść jajo, choć nawet nie należało do tej durnej gadziny.

Młody mężczyzna zatrzymał się w miejscu, stając tak, żeby nie został od razu zauważony. Ponownie jego były profesor go zaskoczył. Był całkowicie przekonany, że nie dotrzyma słowa i znajdzie Marie pod opieką skrzatów.

Widok Severusa w podkoszulku i w krótkich spodenkach z dzieckiem na kolanach, pomagającego trzymać butelkę opierającemu się plecami o jego brzuch niemowlęciu, był więcej niż niezwykły.

Dodatkowo mistrz eliksirów znów używał tego głosu. Nigdy nie stosował go wobec uczniów. A teraz Marie zachłannie patrzyła na niego, gdy opowiadał jej historię krnąbrnego, zidiociałego bachora o imieniu Harry.

― Wierz mi, myszko, gdyby ten chłopak miał rodziców, to szybko zostałoby to wszystko ukrócone. ― Potter zamrugał, gdy usłyszał przezwisko, a potem cicho sapnął na zniewagę swojej osoby. ― Mam nadzieję, że ty będziesz miała tyle szczęścia. Puść. Tak nie wolno.

Tonacja głosu się nie zmieniła, gdy Severus łagodnie, choć stanowczo uwalniał swoje włosy z uchwytu małej rączki. Następnie wstał i oparł ją o swoje ramię, by jej się odbiło.

Harry zdecydował, że lepiej wyjść z ukrycia, zanim zostanie nakryty na podglądaniu.

― Dobrze sobie radzisz ― rzucił, wychodząc na taras.

Marie zaśmiała się na jego widok, wyciągając rączki i bekając głośno.

― Mam odrobinę doświadczenia z dziećmi.

Oddał mu wyraźnie ożywione dziecko i wrócił do domu. Ich kontakty były… chłodne, choć nie zachowywali się już tak, jak w Hogwarcie. Po tym, co obaj przeżyli, po prostu nie mieli na to najmniejszej ochoty. Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata i Bohater Orderu Merlina zwyczajnie się tolerowali. Nic więcej. Każdy dowiedział się o prawdziwym życiu tego drugiego wystarczająco dużo, by nie mieć złudnych obrazów.

Harry westchnął i usiadł na tarasie, który dopiero co opuścił Severus. Marie na jego rękach bawiła się guzikami koszuli, próbując wciągnąć je do buzi. W końcu zdecydowała, że własna rączka jest smaczniejsza i zaczęła ssać palce, patrząc z niewątpliwym zaciekawieniem na opiekuna. Potter zmierzwił jej króciutkie włoski, za co otrzymał obśliniony uśmiech.

― Chyba czas na kąpiel, maleńka ― stwierdził, wstając i wracając do środka.

Snape stał w drzwiach salonu z filiżanką herbaty.

― Idę wykąpać Marie ― powiedział Potter, choć sam nie wiedział, czemu się tłumaczy.

― W porządku. Gdyby gorączka się powtórzyła, ponów dawki. Takie gorączki lubią trwać trzy dni, więc się nie zdziw, gdyby znów w nocy cię obudziła.

Harry zaniemówił. Czyli Snape jednak sprawdził, co mogłoby dolegać małej.

― A jeśli to nie to? I nadal będzie gorączkować?

― Wtedy zrobimy szczegółowe badania. Nie przypuszczam, żebyś musiał się tym martwić. To z całą pewnością nie jest nic groźnego i przejdzie. Dziecko nie wygląda, aby się źle czuło. Normalnie je i się załatwia. Nie było żadnych anomalii.

― To nie zjawisko przyrodnicze ― zauważył Harry.

― Potter, nawet jak się wyśpisz, to trudno z tobą wytrzymać ― warknął chłodno.

― Przepraszam ― zmitygował się Potter. ― Dziękuję za opiekę nad Marie ― dodał szybko i ukrył się w swoim pokoju, aby zająć się niemowlakiem.

Przy wskazówkach skrzata potrafił już sam wykąpać dziewczynkę i teraz leżała już koło niego na łóżku dumna, że udało jej się ochlapać opiekuna.

Harry usiadł przy małej i zaczął rozmyślać. Głównie o tym, jak zmieniło się jego życie, kiedy pojawiła się Marie. O tym, jak dziwnie działał na niego Snape. Z jednej strony chciał od niego uciec, ale z drugiej działo się nim coś niepokojącego, gdy tylko ten mężczyzna znajdował się w pobliżu. A teraz mieszkał z nim pod jednym dachem. Nie mógł ukrywać się ciągle w pokoju. Dziecko potrzebowało urozmaiceń. Nadal się unikali, ale zaczęło to dziwnie wyglądać. Niby nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Niby jeden wychodził z pokoju, do którego właśnie wchodził ten drugi, ale z każdym dniem obaj robili to z coraz większym ociąganiem.

Po dwóch tygodniach nastąpił przełom. Gdy Harry wszedł z dziewczynką do salonu, i rozłożył dla niej koc, bo na zewnątrz padał deszcz, Severus nie wyszedł.

Gryfon pozostawił na chwilę dziecko i podszedł do biblioteczki wybrać coś do czytania. Zwykle Marie zajmowała się sama sobą i nie wymagała bezustannej obserwacji. W pierwszej chwili miał zamiar zająć fotel, ale lekko ironiczny uśmieszek na ustach Snape'a spowodował, że zmienił zdanie i usiadł obok niego. Tak na przekór.

Miał zamiar czytać, ale w pewnej chwili sam siebie przyłapał na tym, że zamiast to robić, to obserwuje bawiącą się Marie. Chłonął każdy jej gest, mimikę twarzy, wydany dźwięk.

― Jest śliczna ― wymsknęło mu się nagle.

― To prawda ― potwierdził Severus.

Harry w tej samej chwili spostrzegł, że nie tylko on patrzy na dziecko.

― Myślisz, że ktoś ją adoptuje?

― Dużo małżeństw adoptuje magiczne dzieci. Nawet jeśli mają swoje własne. Zaklęcie adopcyjne daje takiemu dziecku wszystkie dary rodu, że tak po prostu ujmę. Nawet wygląd.

Wyglądało na to, że Potter nad czymś się mocno zastanawia.

― Jeśli myślisz, żeby ją adoptować, to cię rozczaruję. Nie masz szans. Nawet jako Wybraniec. Żadna instytucja nie da ci dziecka, dopóki jesteś sam.

Snape nie miał zamiaru świadomie ranić Pottera, zwyczajnie chciał go uświadomić o obowiązujących nawet w czarodziejskim świecie prawach. Jednak jego słowa wyraźnie zabolały Gryfona i to chyba nawet bardzo. Twarz stężała, a dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Po chwili jednak odetchnął i wszystko wróciło do normy. Niepokojącej dla Severusa normy.

― Dlaczego nie zrobisz sobie własnego? Z tego, co pamiętam, Weasleyówna była bardzo chętna.

― Odeszła.

Nic więcej. Jedno słowo, a wyczuć w nim można było bezgraniczne cierpienie. Czyżby aż tak ją kochał, że odejście spowodowało tyle cierpienia?

― Jest sporo innych chętnych panien na wydaniu ― podjął temat skoro i tak siedzieli pilnując Marie.

― Nie. To już nie ma znaczenia. ― Wstał nagle, odkładając książkę na kanapę. ― Popilnujesz jej na chwilkę? Wyjdę tylko do sklepu.

Severus skinął głową i Potter wyszedł. Co prawda, dla mistrza eliksirów wyglądało to bardziej jak ucieczka. Co takiego zrobiła Weasleyówna, że Potter trzymał się z dala od wszelkich kobiet? Odkąd przybył do Snape Manor nie przybyła żadna sowa, choć tego właśnie najbardziej obawiał się Snape. Nic, ani jednego listu, chociaż on odbierał codziennie po kilkanaście anonsów matrymonialnych.

Marie wybrała sobie właśnie ten moment, by przeturlać się w jego stronę i zacząć ciągnąć za sznurówkę buta. Znając jej upodobania brania wszystkiego do ust, wolał zawczasu zastąpić sznurowadło czymś odpowiedniejszym, na przykład grzechotką.

Potter wrócił po kwadransie i Severus musiał zaskoczony stwierdzić, że ten śmierdzi tytoniem.

― Palisz?

― Zdarza mi się. ― Wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami i wyminął go, kierując się na taras.

Stanął w drzwiach i wyjął paczkę, by ponownie zapalić.

― Nie pozwalam. ― Jedno zaklęcie, a z dłoni mężczyzny zniknęła i zapalniczka i papierosy.

Teraz oczekiwał wybuchu.

I ponownie nic.

― Przepraszam. Nie powinienem palić przy dziecku ― odpowiedział Harry spokojnie, wchodząc na powrót do salonu. ― Umyję zęby, żeby Marie nic nie czuła. Zaraz wrócę.

Zachowanie Złotego Chłopca z każdym dniem coraz bardziej intrygowało Severusa. Co takiego się stało przez ostatnie kilkanaście miesięcy, że tak diametralnie się zmienił? Czyżby odezwały się jakieś psychiczne rany po Ostatniej Bitwie? Nie pamiętał, aby ktoś jakoś szczególnie zajął się Potterem po tym, jak zabił Czarnego Pana.

No, dobra. Uratował Snape'a od śmierci. W ciszy i mroku Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Nie wypowiedzieli do siebie ani jednego słowa tego wieczora. Może i faktycznie nie było nic do powiedzenia. Przed samym wejściem do szkoły uścisnął mu dłoń i kiwnął głową. Tylko tyle, ale zarazem aż tak wiele. Lily byłaby dumna ze swego syna.

Jego dzieci z całą pewnością będą dumne z takiego ojca.

Snape zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Potter.

Pięć tygodni minęło spokojnie, w miarę.

Nadchodził coraz szybciej dzień oddania Marie, a Potter stawał się z każdym bardziej zaborczy. Nie odstępował małej na krok. Warczał na Snape'a. Krzyczał na skrzaty.

Ostatni tydzień Severus prawie w ogóle nie widział Marie. W końcu zdecydował się na drastyczny krok, mając na względzie dobro dziecka i po części Pottera.

Umówił się z kobietą, która miała odebrać dziecko na dokładnie określoną godzinę, tłumacząc się pracą i swoją i Harry'ego Pottera. Jednocześnie w tym samym czasie wysłał Gryfona na Pokątną. Tu było to bardziej skomplikowane, ale w końcu przekonał go, że i on chciałby chwilę spędzić z Marie, zanim ta zostanie zabrana. Po części mówił prawdę.

Oddawał dziewczynkę z ciężkim sercem, ale wiedział przecież, że znajdzie dobrą rodzinę. A potem wrócił Potter.

Gdy zobaczył Severusa samego w kuchni, zamarł w miejscu. A potem się deportował. W jednej chwili i bez jednego słowa. Jego rzeczy posprzątał skrzat i w życiu Severusa wszystko wróciło na stare tory.

Tylko dlaczego poczuł się porzucony?

Minęły jeszcze dwa tygodnie, zanim pojawiła się McGonagall. Rozejrzała się po salonie, jakby oczekiwała w nim nagłych zmian.

― Nie znajdziesz u mnie kobiety z dzieckiem, jeżeli tego poszukujesz.

Ta przyjęła od niego filiżankę herbaty, zajmując kanapę.

― Musiałeś ją sterroryzować, Severusie? Pewnie w chwili wygaśnięcia zaklęcia deportowała się stąd bez słowa.

― Prawdę mówiąc, tak było. ― Napił się swojego napoju, zanim dokończył. ― Potter deportował się z kuchni pięć minut po zabraniu dziecka.

Dobrą chwilę trwało, zanim kobieta złapała normalny oddech i osuszyła się z rozlanej herbaty.

― Potter? Harry Potter?

― We własnej osobie. Niestety wszelkie panny nie miały wystarczających budżetów, by wygrać z nami.

― A co z dzieckiem?

― Zmieściła się w całkiem sporym kociołku, gdy ją odbierali ― zakpił.

― Severusie! ― oburzyła się Minerva.

― To co się głupio pytasz? Wróciła do sierocińca cała i zdrowa.

Kominek nagle wybuchł zielonymi płomieniami, a także sypnął sporą ilością iskier, gdy ktoś z drugiej strony przełamywał zabezpieczenia. Potem do salonu wpadła wściekła Hermiona Granger.

― Snape! Co zrobiłeś Harry'emu?! ― Wskazała w niego różdżką.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

― Gdy go ostatni raz widziałem, był w dobrym stanie.

― Kto to jest Marie?! ― Jej wściekłość opadła, bo zaczęła krążyć przed kominkiem. ― Ciągle tylko wymawia to imię oraz twoje i nic poza tym nie mogę z niego wyciągnąć.

― To mała brunetka o oczach w kolorze bezchmurnego, czystego nieba ― odparł Severus.

― Jak ją znajdę? Gdzie chodzili? Musieli mieć jakieś ulubione miejsca przez te dwa miesiące.

― Co jest Potterowi? ― przerwała jej pytania Minerva.

― Nie wiem. Od dwóch tygodni unika wszystkich. Zamknął się w domu i musiałam się dziś do niego włamać, bo Stworek pojawił się u mnie piszcząc, że Harry chce się zabić. Wygląda okropnie. ― Severus zamarł, ale Granger mówiła dalej: ― Okazało się, że Harry nic nie je, tylko siedzi w fotelu, trzymając w dłoniach koc, jakby ten był bardzo ważny.

― Duży, niebieski z pomarańczowym wzorkiem?

― Tak. Skąd…?

― To ulubiony koc Marie.

Granger doskoczyła do niego.

― Muszę ją odnaleźć. Nie wiem, co jest między nimi, ale na pewno da się to naprawić. Gdzie chodzili na spacery? Gdzie najczęściej przebywali? I co ty masz z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

― Na tarasie. O tam, pod drzewem. ― Wskazał na ogród. ― Tam najczęściej piła mleko. Tutaj w salonie lubiła się bawić na swoim kocu. Misia pewnie nadal ma ze sobą.

Granger zamrugała, nie bardzo pojmując, co ten chce jej przekazać.

― Mleko, koc, misia? O czym pan mówi?

― Marie ma obecnie pięć miesięcy. Była naszą pociechą w ramach licytacji.

― Boże kochany, co ja zrobiłam? ― Zbladła tak mocno, że Severus zmusił ją do zajęcia fotela.

Minerva przysłuchiwała się z uwagą całej tej rozmowie.

― Hermiono, o co chodzi?

Ta spojrzała na nią.

― Nie miał dostać dziecka… On poszedł na złą licytację. To go złamało. Znienawidzi mnie za to.

― Nie rozumiem.

― Dałam mu złe zaproszenie. Pewnie w zamieszaniu pomyliłam koperty. Tego wieczoru miał być jeszcze jeden bal dobroczynny. Taki z pannami i kawalerami. Też zbierano na sierocińce, ale bez dzieci. Miał iść na kilka randek, rozerwać się i tyle. Nic więcej. Nie chciałam go tak ranić.

Na koniec rozpłakała się, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

― Potter jest bezpłodny, prawda? Dlatego Weasleyówna go rzuciła? ― Obie kobiety spojrzały na niego jednocześnie. ― Nie patrzcie tak na mnie. Trudno nie domyślić się pewnych rzeczy, jak prawie nie wypuszczał małej z rąk.

Bez słowa wstał i podszedł do kominka. Skoro Granger złamała jego zabezpieczenia przybywając, to po drugiej stronie przejście powinno być otwarte.

― Black Manor ― rzucił i wszedł w zielone płomienie.

Stara siedziba Zakonu Feniksa prezentowała się diametralnie okazalej od ostatniej jego wizyty tutaj. Wszędzie lśniło czystością. Nawet portret pani Black nie darł się w niebogłosy, tylko majestatycznie prezentował dumną damę. Skłonił się jej, gdy ją mijał, czym zasłużył sobie na podobną odpowiedź.

Nie musiał długo szukać Pottera. Większość pokoi była pozamykana nie tylko na klucz, ale i zaklęcia. Jednak jeden aż jarzył się magią. Albo raczej brakiem jej kontroli.

― Och, Potter. Potter. Nigdy niczego nie potrafisz rozwiązać sam.

Młody mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby przejechał po nich hogwarcki ekspres. I to nie jeden raz. Wyraźnie schudł. Był blady jak śmierć, a na twarzy jarzyły się tylko dwa zielone punkty. Severus był całkowicie przekonany, że od gorączki.

Gdy Potter go usłyszał, uniósł dłoń, jakby coś chciał, ale zaraz potem stracił przytomność i ręka opadła bezwładnie na oparcie fotela.

Snape ciężko westchnął. Pewne rzeczy chyba nigdy się nie zmienią. Uniósł omdlałego zaklęciem lewitacji i przeniósł go do swojego domu. Kobiet już nie było. Jak widać, zostawiły w jego rękach całą sprawę. Tego mógł się akurat spodziewać.

Umieścił Gryfona w jego dawnym pokoju i przywołał skrzata. Nakazał mu przynieść kilka eliksirów i przygotować lekki posiłek. Był pewien, że odkąd Potter opuścił jego dom, jadł naprawdę niewiele, co jego wygląd tylko potwierdzał.

― Zostaw mnie. ― Jęk od strony łóżka zwrócił ponownie uwagę Severusa.

Potter rzucał się w nim, jakby z kimś walczył. Jednak siły osłabionego organizmu szybko znów się wyczerpały i po chwili Harry znów zasnął. Snape w międzyczasie podał mu eliksiry i zostawił chorego pod opieką skrzata.

Miał do załatwienia pewną sprawę.

Kobieta w sierocińcu przełknęła nerwowo na jego widok, ale gdy usłyszała, po co sam Severus Snape przybył, od razu się uśmiechnęła.

― Może jak pana zobaczy, to się uspokoi.

― Uspokoi? ― Spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony.

― Odkąd wróciła do nas, jest niespokojna i nerwowa. Często płacze, choć wcześniej bardzo rzadko to robiła. Nie była wymagającym dzieckiem.

Zaprowadził go do budynku, w którym mieścił się żłobek. Kilkanaście łóżeczek zajmowało pokój, do którego weszli.

― Koło okna, za barierą. ― Wskazała rząd czterech łóżeczek, stojących w pewnym oddaleniu od innych.

― Barierą?

― Gdy płacze, uwalnia Dziką Magię. Czasami niemowlęta to robią, dlatego mamy wzniesioną barierę, by nie zrobiły krzywdy innym dzieciom.

― I robi to, odkąd wróciła? Mam rację?

― Tak. Zaraz następnego dnia zaczęła.

Tylko jedno łóżeczko było zajęte, więc było jasne, że to Marie w nim leży. Spała, gdy Severus pochylił się nad nią i pogłaskał po policzku. Gdy tylko ją dotknął, otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

― Sevi ― zaszczebiotała.

Snape zaskoczony spojrzał na opiekunkę, która uśmiechała się łagodnie.

― Potrafi powiedzieć kilka słów, zwłaszcza uwielbia dwa: Sevi i Hari.

― Ale ona ma dopiero pięć miesięcy.

― Dla niej jak widać wystarczy.

Rączki już wyciągały się w jego stronę. Severus nie dał się dwa razy prosić.

Potter budził się bardzo powoli. Gdy otworzył oczy, w pierwszej chwili nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego ponownie jest u Snape'a. Potem przypomniał sobie wizytę Hermiony. Pewnie ona wymusiła na Severusie opiekę nad nim. Jęknął, gdy usiadł i pokój wokół niego niepokojąco zawirował. Był w samej bieliźnie i nigdzie nie widział swoich rzeczy.

― Stworek. ― zawołał, a gdy ten się pojawił, dodał: ― Przynieś moje rzeczy.

― Tak, paniczu.

Umył się, choć sprawiło mu to sporo kłopotu, gdy ledwo wstał, ale nie miał zamiaru pokazywać się takim stanie Snape'owi. I bez tego pewnie nasłucha się tego i owego na swój temat.

Ubrany skierował się do salonu, by mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Ponieważ dochodziło południe tam spodziewał się spotkać gospodarza.

W drzwiach zamarł, łapiąc się za framugę drzwi, gdy nogi się pod nim ugięły. Przełknął głośno, patrząc na dziewczynkę, siedzącą na kocyku przy kanapie.

― Marie… ― szepnął, ale i tak został usłyszany.

Dziecko podniosło główkę i uśmiechnęło się do niego szeroko, ukazując jeden ząbek.

― Hari!

Severus w ostatniej chwili podtrzymał go, by młodszy czarodziej nie upadł. Czekał tuż przy drzwiach, gdy usłyszał, że Harry idzie. Poprowadził go do kanapy i na niej posadził.

― Dramatyczne wejścia masz we krwi.

Skrzat już podawał Severusowi szklankę wody, którą przy jego pomocy Potter opróżnił w ciągu chwili.

― Co Marie tu robi? ― zapytał słabo.

― Mieszka. Adoptowaliśmy ją. Z tego, co dowiedziałem się w sierocińcu, nie pozwala się dotknąć nikomu innemu poza opiekunką, która ją karmiła i przebierała. Każdą chętną parę czarodziejów odrzucała Dziką Magią.

― Hari. Hari. Hari. Hari ― zaczęła nagle skandować dziewczynka, wyciągając do Pottera ręce.

Gdy ten nie poruszył się, opadła na rączki i zaczęła raczkować w jego stronę. Pociągnęła go za spodnie, domagając się uwagi.

― Hari, opa!

― Weź ją na ręce, idioto ― ponaglił go Severus, klepiąc go w ramię. ― Jaki z ciebie będzie ojciec?

Harry zamarł w połowie ruchu, gdy podnosił małą.

― Ojciec?

― Merlinie, Potter! Czy ty jesteś aż tak ciemny? A myślisz, że kto ją adoptował? Hermiona Granger?

― Ale mówiłeś, że samotny czarodziej, nie może adoptować dziecka.

― A kto mówił, że jestem samotny?

― Aha ― mruknął słabo Harry, przytulając Marie.

Nie znał przecież Snape'a tak do końca. Zawsze uważał go za samotnika. Widać było to mylne założenie.

― Nasze zaślubiny będą jutro, racz się nie spóźnić. Zaraz potem podpisujemy dokumenty adopcyjne.

― Kto jest twoją wybranką, jeśli można wiedzieć? ― zapytał cicho.

Severus tym razem warknął dobitniej.

― Potter! Jesteś idiotą!

― Już to mówiłeś ― odpowiedział monotonnie, podnosząc głowę. ― Gratulacje dla twojej drugiej połowy.

― Powinieneś pogratulować sobie, bo to ty nią jesteś. Wskakuj w ten kawałek metalu, potocznie obrączką zwany i nie narzekaj. ― Złapał go bezceremonialnie za rękę i wsunął mu na palec skromną obrączkę. ― Skoro ty nie potrafisz myśleć, zrobiłem to za ciebie.

― Ale…

Potter mrugał, patrząc na złoty pierścień na swoim palcu.

― Potter… ― odchrząknął, zaczynając jeszcze raz, dużo spokojniej: ― Harry. Obaj nie tolerujemy kobiet. Każdy z nas z różnego powodu. Obaj chcemy Marie, ale osobno nie możemy, więc wyjście jest jedno. Partnerstwo z rozsądku.

― Czyli, że ja i ty…?

― Tak.

― I Marie będzie mogła z nami zostać?

― Tak. Mogłem ją zabrać wcześniej, bo i tak już nie chciała mnie puścić. Musimy przy okazji naprawić pokój w sierocińcu, który przy próbie zabrania zrujnowała.

Nie mając siły przetrawić zaskakujących wieści, Harry zapłakał. Tak zwyczajnie. Marie wtulała się w niego, jakby rozumiała, co się dzieje. Severus przełamał się i usiadł obok. Przyciągnął go do siebie. Trochę sztywno, bo nie potrafił okazywać uczuć, bojąc się odrzucenia, ale Harry'emu to wystarczyło.

― Jest nasza? ― upewniał się jeszcze.

― Jest nasza. Kto by odmówił Bohaterowi i Wybrańcowi? W końcu tyle przeszli ― mruknął Snape kąśliwie. ― Jak ty znosiłeś te szmatławce przez tyle lat? Jeszcze dobrze nie opuściłem sierocińca, a już byłem w specjalnym wydaniu Proroka Codziennego.

Harry roześmiał się przez łzy.

― Lata praktyki, Sna… Chyba powinienem mówić ci Severus, prawda?

― Byłoby miło, Harry.

Marie zaśmiała się, słysząc zmianę głosu u obu.

― Sevi. Hari.

Domagała się uwagi obu, łapiąc ich za dłonie.

― Sevi. Hari.

― I Marie ― dodał Harry, zmierzwiając jej włoski.

Śmiech uradowanego dziecka rozniósł się po salonie.

**Koniec.**


End file.
